The Villagers of Minecraftia
by enputila
Summary: Please give me a few weeks between chapters, I am a serious gamer and have other things to do during my free time than to write. This is still a work it progress, but please leave a comment! as always: enjoy!
1. The Island

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the sky, a beautiful shade of blue with clouds drifting lazily across it like floating wool, a few birds: wings out-stretched, gliding on the air currents, seemingly frozen in time. It started out a perfect day, or as perfect as I thought a day could get. But when I tried to think of a day that could even compare to this one, I found only empty nothingness. Surprised, I tried to remember a part of my childhood… _any_ part, but again found only blackness. Beginning to panic, I attempted to remember my name. It took a few seconds of concentration, but a word eventually surfaced from the empty void of my memories: Steven. Breathing a sigh of relief, I stood up and inspected my surroundings. I was on the beach of a large island with a small wood towards the center of it. Behind me was the ocean, lapping at the beach, I could just make out the silhouette of another island a few miles off that looked very similar to the one I was currently standing on.

A rustling of leaves interrupted my silent surveillance. Realizing that the rustling had come from one of the many bushes towards the middle of the island, I decided to investigate. After searching a few of the nearby bushes, I began to notice a visible change in the light. I looked up and saw that the sun was setting… fast. However, I needed to find whatever it was that had been moving around on the island, before searching for a cave or another suitable place to sleep through the night, to determine whether or not I was sharing the island with some hostile being. After a few more minutes of searching, I heard a small snort coming from farther north. Following the approximate direction of the noise, I came upon a clearing where I saw the first living being that I could remember. It was short and pink, and had small hairs covering its entire body, its nose jutted out from the rest of its face and small beady black eyes. From somewhere within my mind a word bubbled to the surface. "Pig" I said aloud. I noticed that I could remember the name of many living things without problem.

Grabbing a fallen limb off the ground, I knelt down and confirmed the fact that I could also read and write perfectly without much effort. I practiced my literary skills for about an hour. It was now so dark that it was beginning to be difficult for me to read my own handwriting from a foot away, and I decided it would probably be a good idea to find shelter soon: I had no Idea what kind of creatures prowled my island at night, and I wasn't sure I wanted to either. The pig snorted again and walked away through the bushes. Without any other leads I decided to follow it: after all, pigs needed shelter while they slept too, didn't they?

After following the pig for several minutes I was beginning to suspect that the pig was just leading me in circles, and was considering abandoning its lead when I entered a clearing and saw the mouth of a cave about 20 meters ahead, I restrained the urge to sprint the rest of the way, thinking that it might frighten the pig away from what I assumed to be his usual den, and the pig was the only kind of guide I had. When we finally got to the entrance of the cave the pig looked at me skeptically, then seemed to decide that I was no real threat and curled up on the cave floor. I slowly walked into the cave and lay down on the hard cave floor. I immediately wished that I had gathered up some grass or something else more comfortable to sleep on than cold, bumpy rock. I suppressed the urge to get up and walk outside to gather up a few bushes: I didn't fancy being devoured because I couldn't stand sleeping on a cave floor for one night, after all, I still didn't know what kind of creatures lived on this island besides the pig that I was lying next to. I reluctantly closed my eyes and after a few minutes of tossing and turning, my mind finally went blank as sleep overtook me.


	2. Darwin

I awoke to a nearly unbearable ache in my back, and I almost wished that I had ventured outside the night before to collect some bushes or other bed-like material. I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain, and looked beside me. The pig was still there, on it's side breathing slowly and occasionally snorting or kicking his stubby legs up in the air. _If I'm going to be sharing a home with you, then I think I'm going to need something to call you_ I thought to myself. I went through several names in my mind, but none of them really fit the pig snoring beside me. Then, all of a sudden, the perfect name popped into my head from nowhere: "Darwin" I said aloud waking Darwin, he looked at me groggily, as if wondering who I was and why I was in his house. I smiled to myself, the name fit Darwin perfectly.

The pain in my back was incentive enough to start searching for something softer than cold hard rock to sleep on. After searching the island for about a minute, I came across a large patch of grass that seemed tall enough to make decent bedding. I began ripping the grass out of the ground in large chunks, and within ten minutes I had cleared the immediate area of the grass. I hefted my large bundle of grass up onto my shoulder and started to walk away, but something caught my eye down in the hole I had made ripping the grass out of the dirt. I knelt down to get a closer look and saw that while I was pulling the grass from the ground, I had exposed several seeds in the dirt. I dropped my small bundle of grass and picked up the seeds, putting them in the pocket of the pants I woke up with. I picked up the grass that I had collected, and started walking toward the cave I would be calling "home".

When I got back to the cave entrance, I saw that Darwin had left the cave, probably to find some food. At the thought of food, my stomach growled, and I realized how hungry I was. I decided that I would look for food in the forest: there was the best chance of me finding anything edible there. I explored around the forest aimlessly until I stumbled upon a small patch of dandelions. I soon rid the immediate area of anything that even resembled a dandelion and leaned against a tree, munching contentedly on the dandelion leaves. After I had swallowed the last bit of leaf, I was still hungry. Wondering if I could find any meat-animals, I broke a few branches off of a nearby tree and sharpened them on a boulder a few yards away. I then climbed an oak tree a few yards off and waited.

The makeshift pack that I had made of twigs and woven grass was surprisingly heavy for only containing four chickens. It took me longer than I expected to walk back to Darwin's cave carrying it, and when I finally reached the entrance, the sun had already started to set with a brilliant orange with a few pink streaks running through the edges. I set my pack down in the corner of the cave, and went outside to collect some firewood. When I returned, I found Darwin nosing through the bag, and I shooed him away good naturedly. I took one of the chickens out of the sack and beheaded and skinned it with one of the branches I had sharpened. While skinning the third chicken, I noticed how much the branch I was using looked like a sword, I skinned the last chicken and collected up the firewood. I quickly made a small fire and within minutes had it burning well enough to skewer the chickens and cook them over the fire. Darwin seemed to be torn between staying as far as possible from the fire and eating the chicken I had sizzling over it. He soon settled on a happy medium and just sat down close enough to the fire to feel it's warmth but not close enough to feel any real heat and stared at the chicken expectantly. When I felt that the chicken was done, I took it off of the fire and Darwin nearly tripped over a piece of the firewood I had left there in his haste to get to the chicken. I instinctively stood up, holding the skewered chicken above my head. Darwin responded to this by repeatedly ramming himself against my shins with more force than I thought possible in a pig. When I thought that he would break my legs, I ripped off one of the chicken legs and thew it across the cave. This seamed to satisfy him, and he trotted over to the leg and started eating, I was quick to follow his example, but he kept coming back to me, nudging my leg for more. At one point he started choking, but before I could make it across the cave, he vomited up a slime-covered chicken rib. The grass I had collected was infinitely better than the cold hardness of the cave floor, but it was a cold night, and both Darwin and I kept scooting closer to the glowing embers of the fire, seeking warmth. Once the embers died, Darwin simply got up, walked over to the place I was lying down, and nosed his way under the makeshift blanket of grass that I had tied together. He was surprisingly warm for his size, and I quickly felt myself begin to lose consciousness. The last thing that I heard before my brain went blank, was a distant groaning, that I quickly dismissed as my ears playing tricks on me in my state of semi-consciousness.


End file.
